My Little Pony: Watching Youtube
by The Whisperer of Death
Summary: I bring all the (main) ponies in My Little Pony to a secret place to let them watch YouTube vids. TAKING REQUESTS!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know where this came from, so don't ask.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony**

* * *

We see a wooden room with a big screen. The room is empty.

*FLASH*

All the pony's from Equestria fall on top of each other, Twilight on top.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked confused as the others composed themselves.

"Where are we?!" Luna yelled in the royal Cantorlot voice.

"Luna, your doing the voice again" Celestia said with an amused voice.

"Sorry sister" Luna apologised, her voice softer.

"Its alright."

Suddenly, a green pony come out of the shadows. She had a flowing white mane and tail, white eyes and a cutie mark in the shape of a bulky dragon. **(Look up Boulder Class Dragon symbol) **She also had a red horn and green wings, not from feathers, but from scales.

"Who are ya?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Hello and Welcome ponies of Equestria, my name is Whisper."

"What are we doing here, Miss Whisper?" Celestia asked.

"You are here to watch a series of videos called, 'Youtube videos'. Its from the world Twilight Sparkle visited once to get back her crown. The Human world. In that world you are what they call a TV show, meaning your not actually real in that world. Magic isn't exactly existent there."

"Yes it does!" Twilight spoke up. "The magic of Friendship is what helped defeat Sunset Shimmer."

"Only when that crown entered that world did magic there woke up!" Whisper explained.

Whisper's horn then lit up and there was a white flash and four thrones, surrounded by other chairs for the other ponies, appeared.

"Okay. Celestia, you have the left one in the middle with a sun on it. Luna, next to her on the right, the one with a moon. Cadence, next to Luna, the throne with a crystal on it. Twilight, go next to Celestia, throne with three stars. And the rest of you ponies go to whatever seat you want."

After the Alicorns sat in their seats, the other ponies went to find theirs. Twilight's friend went to sit near her, and Shining Armour sat near Cadence.

"We all seated? Good. Now the first video I will play is..."

* * *

**Okay, so, this is chapter one. Umm, send in requests and I might do them.**

**Obviously that green pony is me in another form. My pony form.**

**Hope you all Read and Review.**

**~Whisper**


	2. Lullaby for a Princess Duet

**Hey all!**

**Alright, I should have said this before, but before anything else I want to do Lullaby for a Princess Duet.**

**So, it will be like this: **_Celestia,_** Luna, **_**Together**_

**And if they say different words while singing together I will put it in brackets ()**

**So, enjoy.**

* * *

"...Lullaby for a Princess and Luna's Soliloquy ~ Duet"

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"It's a lullaby that Celestia sung most nights after she banished Nightmare Moon. She'd sing it to Luna nearly every night. But it has Luna's lullaby in it as well. Basically two songs put in one, so its longer. And Luna sounds evil in this." Whisper explained.

Celestia looked to the ground with tears in her eyes, still ashamed and remembering that fatful night she banished her sister. She would cry herself to sleep every night for 100 years. While Luna also looked on with guilt and sadness. Yes it hurt when her sister banished her, but she did what she had to. Or Nightmare Moon would have destroyed everything. At first she felt vengeful and hated the Sun Princess, but then she understood why Celestia did it. But Nightmare Moon was having none of it and took control of her again.

"Lets begin the video" and Whisper sat next to the screen where she can still see it

_**Fate has been cruel and order unkind**_

_How can I have sent you away?_

_The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

_The harmony's silent today_

_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

_And I will your company keep_

_Till your tired eyes, and my lullabies_

_Have carried you softly to sleep_

Luna looked at Celestia, she thought she heard something all those years ago. She thought it was her imagination. Now she knows it was real.

_**Fate has been cruel and order unkind**_

**How could you have sent me away?**

**I sit here and gaze into stillness alone**

**The darkness and silence pervade**

**But here in prison, my thoughts they wont fade**

**Of power, and glory, and praise**

**Till your blinded eyes, can see your own lies**

**The stars will recount my last days**

The Sun Princess had tears in her eyes. How could she have done that to her sister? She couldn't imagine that loneliness, or could she? She was alone, had to take all responsibilities, rule Equestria alone.

_Once did a pony who shone like the sun_

_Look out on her kingdom and sigh_

_She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony_

_So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

**Once was a pony who's moon shone so bright,**

**The stars were in awe at its glow.**

**She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony**

**Who'd dare be asleep through this marvellous show"**

"I wasn't" stated Celestia as Luna turned to her, "I always watched until my eyes were heavy."

"Were you?" The older sister nodded. "I didn't know."

_So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory_

_That long was the shadow she cast_

_Which dark upon the young sister she loved_

_And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

"And I'm sorry for that, Luna"

"I know, sister"

**Yet where were they all, her subjects she never**

**Caught sight of when shadows did fall**

**There laughter and joy was but a hopeless dream**

**Which grew in to nightmares as sun rays charmed all**

The all ponies started to feel guilty now, realising that they were the ones who turned Luna into Nightmare moon.

_Lulllay moon princess, goodnight sister mine_

_Rest now in moonlight's embrace_

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

**_And carry my sorrow in kind_**

_Luna, your loved so much more than you know_

_Forgive me for being so blind_

Celestia sang along with that last verse with a tear going down her face, surprising everypony, and making them more guilty.

**Wait now, sun princess, the night will arise**

**So keep not my moon in its place**

**'Tia my judgement was not your to give,**

**And soon now we'll both meet our fates.**

**Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,**

****_And carry my sorrow in kind_****

**Sister, your deed hurt much more than you know**

**The time for my vengeance is nigh**

Luna can remember singing that out of anger. "Not anymore" she said.

_Soon did that pony take notice that others_

_Did not give her sister her due_

_And neither had she loved her as she deserved_

_She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_

The sun princess now had tears streaming out of her eyes, going down her cheeks.

**The beams of another cast brightly on others,**

**Whose love and affection it drew**

**And there that moon princess watched, shunned by the world,**

**As hate filled her heart and unhappiness grew**

_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

_Takes hold of the mind of its host_

'Limelight? What's that?' Twilight thought. She'd have to do some more studying.

**"Why don't they adore me?" she thought to herself,**

**As the other had no right to boast**

'I didn't mean to' thought Celestia.

_**And that**_** (**_foolish__**/**_**selfish****)**_** selfish pony did nothing to stop**_

_**The destruction of (**one**/**_**I_), who had needed her most_**

That was it for Celestia. "I'm sorry, Luna!" Celestia cried out. All ponies looked at her worriedly, they never seen the princess cry before.

"Princess?" Twilight was quite worried. She didn't like seeing her mentor upset. It scared her a bit.

"Forgive me, luna! Please forgive me!" Celestia collapsed as she sobbed. How could she have done that to her own sister? She failed Luna. She promised herself when luna was born to always protect her. And she failed!

"Its alright, Celestia! Its fine! It was years ago! All is fine now." Luna said, trying desperately to calm her sister down. After a while the sun princess calmed down, eyes still a bit puffy, she sat up. All the ponies turned to look back at the screen.

_Lulllay moon princess, goodnight sister mine_

_Rest now in moonlight's embrace_

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

**_And carry my sorrow in kind_**

_Luna, your loved so much more than you know_

_May troubles be far from your mind_

_And forgive me for being so blind_

**Wait now, sun princess, the night will arise**

**So keep not my moon in its place**

**'Tia my judgement was not your to give,**

**And soon now we'll both meet our fates.**

**Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,**

****_And carry my sorrow in kind_****

**Sister, your deed hurt much more than you know**

**May guilt plague you for your great crime**

**The time for my vengeance is nigh**

The sister began singing along to the lines now

_**The years now before us**_

_**Fearful and unknown**_

_**I never imagined**_

_**I'd face them on my own**_

_**May these thousand winters**_

_**Swiftly pass, I pray**_

_I love you, I miss you_

_All these miles away_

The older sister sung along to that line

**My pain grows, I cant know**

**Are you still the same?**

Luna hung her head in shame. They both began singing again.

_**May all your dreams be sweet tonight**_

_**Safe** **(**_**behind**_**/**upon**)**__** your (**_**veil**_**/**bed**) of (**_**sunlight**_**/**moonlight**)**_

_**(**_**You**_**/**And**) know not (**_**my**_**/**of**) sadness, pain, (**_**nor**_**/**or**) care**_

_**And (**_**as**_**/**when**) (**_**you**_**/**I**) dream, I'll (**_**break**_**/**fly**) away and meet you there**_

_**Sleep...**_

_**Sleep...**_

_**Sleep...**_

The lullaby came to a end and some younger ponies were yawning, almost asleep. The older ones were just sadden. They just saw their princess break down crying! And they cant help but feel guilty.

"Alright," Whisper said loudly, making everypony look at her. "How about we move onto the next?"

They all nodded.

"The next one is..."

* * *

**Okay, now when I said I was taking requests, I meant MLP videos!**

**Sorry if I took to long writing this chapter.**

**Also, I already know what I'm doing for the next chapter, its a Luna video.**

**So, see you next chapter!**

**~Whisper**


	3. The Moon Rises

**HI!**

**So, now, in this chapter it will be a lyric video, do yeah.**

**So, here it is, the next chapter.**

* * *

"...The Moon Rises"

"Let me guess. Luna?" Cadence asked.

"Why yes. Is there something wrong with that?" Whisper asked annoyed. "Remember, your a fictional TV show where I come from. So obviously I would have favourite characters. Luna happens to be my favourite."

"Why me? Not that I'm not flattered, I am, it's just, why am I a favourite? I'm not exactly that loved since Nightmare Moon." Luna said dejectedly.

"That's not true!" A cute little voice said, and out through the ponies and in front of the Princess' came Pipsqueak. He walked up to Luna, "Your my favourite Princess now and forever! Nightmare Night is my favourite holiday, and it wouldn't exist without you. Plus, your really pretty..." He said that last part quietly, blushing and looking at the floor. The mares in the room couldn't help but go 'aww' at him. Even Whisper did. Luna smiled down at him and using her magic, she brought him up into her chair next to her. **(The thrones are pretty big)**

Luna nuzzled him. "Thank you, little one"

"Alright," Whisper said "Let get on with the video. Now Luna, this is a fan made song about your descent into Nightmare Moon. So, I thought I might give you that warning. Lets get on with it"

**Now the hours come at last**

**The soft and fading light**

**Has crossed the west horizon**

**And has bidden us goodnight**

**And what a lovely night it is**

**To walk a moonlit field**

**To see the softer shades that is my starlight now revealed.**

Hearing that made Luna's wings itch. She wanted to be out with the stars and the Moon in the sky.

**So why is it that now,**

**When all is quiet and at rest**

**When candles glow and all the world is at its very best**

"It really is beautiful Princess," Pipsqueak said, "I wait up past my bed time just to see the stars and moon. But if its a school night, then I'd get in trouble."

Luna nuzzled him. "You flatter me too much, young one."

**The ponies of Equestria**

**Shall lock themselves away**

"Well Luna, they need rest," Celestia pointed out.

"Celestia, not everything rests during the night. Some creatures are nocturnal. Take my dragons, for example. 85% of them come out during the night, for we must avoid the sunlight, or else get injured or go blind." Whisper explained.

"Wait," Spike piped up, "you said your dragons. What do you mean? Where are they?"

Whisper sighed. "I'll give you a explanation after this and the other video I will play. Deal?"

Everypony (and dragon) nodded.

**To shun the moon and wait instead for sister's sunny days**

As creepy music starts up, Pip shrinks into Luna, her wing covering him, holding him tighter.

**Am I so wrong to wish that they would see things like I do?**

**And am I so wrong to think that they might love me too?**

"What do you mean? Weren't you loved? Didn't you have any friends?" Pip asked.

"Not exactly, young Pip. For only one pony actually knew of my existence, but I was blind to see her love for me." Luna glanced up at Celestia for a moment as she said this, with a sad smile on her face.

**Why houldn't they adore me?**

**Is it not within my right?**

**I'll not be over shadowed by miss not the lesser light**

Celestia looked a bit guilty at that line.

**I've waited long enough now**

**For them all to come around**

"You should have waited a couple of hundred years more, sister." Celestia joked.

Luna joked back, "Maybe. But you know me, I'm too impatient for that."

**No, the sun may plead and threaten**

**The moon will stand her ground**

"Can I say, That's my favourite line in this song," Whisper said. "I don't know why, but it is."

**And all will know the wonder know the wonder**

**Of my dark and jewled sky**

**When all the world is wrapped in**

**An eternal lullaby**

"Another favourite"

**So say goodnight!**

**At this, the final setting of the sun**

**Tommorow dawn's in darkness**

**The night time has begun**

**(Evil laughter)**

"It's a bit funny, actually..."

"What is? What's funny about eternal night?" Rainbow asked.

"It's a bit funny because Luna went the wrong way about it. She had good intentions, all she wanted was to be loved, to have friends. But in the end, if there was eternal night, she would be basically killing every living thing. Sorry if I'm being harsh, but it's true. We need the Sun to live." Whisper explained.

"Now, for the next video..."

* * *

**Hi!**

**Well, It's up, finally. YAY!**

***coughs* Anyway, I know I said I'll do some videos you suggested, and I will, but next chapter, I wanna do a Silver Quill chapter!**

**He's a awesome brony and he always make me laugh. You can pick what video of Silver Quill is next.**

**Now, onto another topic, I'm not gonna put videos like "Rainbow Factory" or "Cupcakes" in this story! It means I have to watch them first, and I only got halfway through RF before turning back, and I still had nightmares!**

**So, none of those kind of videos!**

**Thank you for listening to that.**

**~Whisper**

**P.S. Dear Silver Quill. If you are reading this, then let me say this... YOU ARE AWESOME!**


	4. AN: Sorry

**Hey guys. I know you might be annoyed that I haven't updated and I'm sorry but I cant do this anymore. I've been quite sick lately and too tired. I'm barely able to get up.**

**So, I'm giving this story up for adoption. If you want it PM me and who ever seems the most excited for it and really wants it I'll give it to. Agreed?**

**Sorry again.**

**Goodbye.**

**~Whisper**


End file.
